Blue Eyes and Sunny Skies
by HowDareSheLove
Summary: It would take a long time before Jade even started healing, but she could only hold on to the faint hope that one day, she wouldnt have to walk around with a black hole in her chest where her heart lie. Maybe it would fill with sunshine.
1. Prologue: Possibilities

**A/N: Hello Darlings :) This was an idea that I've had for a while as a sort of distraction from writing the sequel to 'Hope I Give You Hell' and don't worry, I'll be sure to work on that ASAP but for now (I know I should really stop writing other multi-chapter fics in the middle of writing the main one) Enjoy! ;)**

**P.O.S.S.I.B.I.L.I.T.I.E.S**

**Prologue**

The thunder rolls belligerently as the wheels of my old black car squeal on the slick pavement. I come to a stop, for about the tenth time, in front of her house. _Tori's _house. When I was younger, I used to wonder what happened behind closed doors; who acted differently in front of their parents, who was a closet alcoholic, who abused their wife… If only just to get away from my own personal hell; because I didn't have to peek, didn't have to wonder.

It was painfully clear that my life went to shit the first time that my dad came home drunk. Then again, being three years old, your imagination sometimes is the only thing that can save you from reality.

This is why I direct plays, why I write scripts, to act out the possibilities. What might happen behind closed doors? There is a painfully thin line between fantasy and reality. Almost as thin of a line as between love and hate. This was the exact reason I'm sitting in my cold car, the heat turned up, and waiting for her living room light to flicker on at two o'clock in the morning.

She made me wonder; she made me feel something a little stronger than the usual force of my hatred. She was pushing dangerously close to that line and I don't want to feel it. But I do.

It hurts because that's not how it's supposed to be. If hatred is just a dark, angry, blackness that festers with torturous thoughts, then white is pure, unfiltered devotion, happiness, and love.

Only Beck was allowed there. There was only black and white, love and hate, but that line is so thin that the white is bleeding into the black to create a gray fog and I don't know where I'm going anymore.

It's the crack of sunshine that's filtering through my dark world, my dreadful thoughts, and slowly making them slightly less angry. But hating people took less dedication. It was easier if only because the human race is so imperfect that its easy to hate every little flaw that they make. Unfortunately for every few flaws, there is perfection if you look just a little bit closer; I shouldn't have stayed around long enough to see that perfection in her. Now she has that burst of sunlight slashing through the dark cloud I put around her, labeling her as the one that I hated the most.

The problem is you can only hate someone so much before it turns into an obsession. Constantly checking over your shoulder to see if what you're doing is hurting them, making sure that they feel your hatred for them whenever they're around. That's what Tori is now. An obsession. One that I can't get over easily, if at all. I try so desperately to make her know that I hate her, but there was one flaw in my plan.

The day I ran to her crying my fucking eyes out when I broke up with Beck. She knew we weren't friends, and helped me with only the stupid possibility that I would hate her a little less as her reward. Why did she have to be so pure? So white? I wanted her to fade into the blackness and laugh in my face, tell me that I deserved it because that's what enemies do! She wasn't supposed to like me; I'm supposed to hate her. Bu she does like me, and I can no longer find it in myself to hate her, no matter how hard I try. Her stupid signature song 'Make it Shine' couldn't have been more accurate. She was the sunlight flickering through the cracks in my emotional armor, and it's too bright for me to see enough to patch it back up.

So when those living room lights come on, I'm out of my now warm car and running up to her door; because as bright as her light is, as blinding, it lets me see clearer than ever before what game this was.

I'm not the only one playing anymore. Tori just entered the ring and she's ready to box. Her goal is to get me to like her, my goal is to separate black and white again, because there is no in between when your dealing with the truth. I'm not sure which side is the truth and which is the lie. She's got me lost in my own game to the point here I don't even know how to play anymore.

Too many possibilities, too many outcomes.

Her tired face appears when she opens the door and I smile slightly at her disheveled appearance.

Let the games begin.

**What did you think? Should I wait to continiue after I finish 'Hope I Give You Hell' or try to finish them both together? Review Lovelies ;)**


	2. Possibilities

**A/N: Hello again Darlings! So, school's been kicking my ass and my updating will be kind of sporadic for a while; just bear with me. :)**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not claim to claim ownership of my non-claim of owning VicTORIous. ;)**

**Enjoy!**

That bright, breathtaking smile flitted across her tanned face as she chuckled.

"You've looked better." Tori stated, making no move to let me in.

The scowl on my face that locked in as a defense mechanism around her faltered just a bit at the statement that I would have at least expected to come out of her mouth. She should be shocked to see me but she's ready for anything I guess.

Hesitantly she stepped back, handing me a body towel.

I frown. "How did you know-?"

"I saw you circling my house for the past half-hour. I was waiting for you to get out in the rain to come inside." Tori cut me off to say sheepishly.

I struggled to keep the scowl on my face.

"What made you think I'd actually come to your door?" I asked curiously, much like I would ask Cat.

"Nothing! I-It just seems like something people would do…" she trailed off.

I love when she gets nervous like this. I hadn't seen her since Beck and I broke up not counting classes because we didn't even look at each other. Beck was slowly fading into the blackness, though I doubt that I could ever hate him.

I loved him way too much before that. I may have been harsh to him, but that was because this is who I _am_, and I realize now that he'd been holding it all in until it just exploded out of him that he wasn't happy anymore.

"Did you see it?" I asked Tori suddenly.

She blinked and cocked her head in confusion.

"See what?"

"Did you see that Beck wasn't happy in out relationship? That he would leave at any moment? Which was probably the reason girls were practically tripping over themselves to be there when he left?" my voice was steadily rising with only a slight quaver to it, but I didn't care anymore.

I needed to know how blind I was; blinded by my own insecurities and unhappiness. Tori took a breath and sighed loudly.

"Um, yeah…" My eyes slid shut and my hand twisted anxiously around the towel before I plopped down onto her couch with an odd squeak leaving my mouth.

This always happened when I was trying to keep from crying.

Tori's eyebrow raised in concern before she hesitantly kneeled on the couch, half standing with one leg tucked underneath her on the cushion. The other held her upright.

"Jade?" she asked softly.

A low sob forced its way out of my throat and I buried my head in my hands. Seconds later I felt warm hands on my back, rubbing soothing circles in attempts to make me feel better

"C'mon… Beck's not _that _great! You'll find someone even better than him one day!"

She really needs to work on her pep talks…

I wanted to thank her for at least trying, but it came out harshly through anger.

"Stop, just stop it!" I yelled at her sharply. She flinched and her hand hesitated on my back.

"What did I d-"

"Stop helping me! Stop being nice to me Tori, this isn't how it works! I'm always mean to you, you should be mean back… I need that." I whispered the last part so softly I doubt she heard it, and I hope she didn't.

Her coffee brown eyes widened and her eyebrows angled upward in an expression of sympathy.

"Jade, I know you don't think of me as your friend… But I won't stop trying to at least let you know that I'm there for you, okay?" She said softly, close to my ear.

"I know Tori! God! You make it so obvious and you know what? It kills me okay? It kills me to know that you see any type of good in me because I can't see it no matter how hard I look!" I was yelling and I didn't care if her parents or tone-deaf sister woke up.

Suddenly her hand that rested on my back made its way to my shoulder, and then she was cupping the side of my face so I would look at her. She brought her other hand up to hold my head in place.

"Jade, I know that things are messed up for you at home. I met your dad, and I'm sure that in the minuet that I talked to him, I didn't get to see even a little bit of how he acts toward you when no one else is around.

You need someone to be there for you Jade, and Beck did the job for a while, but now it's his loss that he can't be here for you anymore." She looked me straight in the eye as she said this, so sincerely, with a truthful gleam in her eyes. She broke through one of my many barriers with one solid punch. This game wasn't anywhere near over, but now I can tell that she's doing her best to make me like her.

She just really wants a friend. I don't understand why she wants me, I'm nothing but a broken kid locked behind walls that I built around myself so that I wouldn't get hurt anymore.

So I blinked back the tears that threatened to spill over once again and nodded slightly before standing up and heading towards the door. I could tell that she was still waiting for a sign of how much progress she made tonight.

I turned around with a half-hearted smile on my face before I walked out of the door and said, "Thanks Vega."

She smiled and nodded once in recognition before I left out.

**P.O.S.S.I.B.I.L.I.T.I.E.S **

**One Week Later**

**No One's POV**

"Why are we here again?" The onyx haired girl asked. Said girl was none other than a very cranky Jade West. Blue-gray eyes flicked from face to face, impatiently awaiting an answer.

A tall, pale, and wiry boy with big curly hair gulped and his hand clenched inside of his crude urban puppet. The boy's mouth opened in closed without an answer, heavily resembling a fish.

Jade's eyes rolled as they landed on the next person to become a victim of her hateful glare. This next person happened to be a smiling, red-headed, Cat Valentine.

She did a little shimmy followed by a high-pitched giggle before the petite girl answered with, "For the adventure!" she said loudly and Jade's frown impossibly deepened before landing on the dark-skinned musician.

His dreads whipped to the side as he looked to anyone else for the correct answer, feeling unnerved by Jade's unwavering glare. "Well, uh…" he stammered before ducking his head and taking a step back as if it would protect him from Jade's verbal abuse. The Goth's blue-gray eyes narrowed to hide their slight softening.

Her slightly less angry gaze landed on a very nervous Tori Vega. The tall and tan brunette held her head up, feigning confidence.

She answered slowly and said, "Because it's my birthday, and I'm not such a gank that I didn't invite you. So here you are. Okay Jade?" The Goth quirked a pierced eyebrow in bemusement.

"Why not Beck instead?" she asked, genuinely confused. She knew that Tori wanted to be her friend but she had liked Beck more than her, only because he was nicer.

The brown eyed brunette shrugged and crossed her arms just to have something else to focus on.

"Well, when you and Beck broke up-" Tori started, but was soon cut off with Jade's sharp glare. "Nevermind." she dead-panned and continued her walk down the sandy beach, not checking to see if the others were coming behind her or not.

"Jade!"

That was Cat, who caught her by the wrist and spun her around with surprising strength for such a small girl. The blue-gray eyed girl scowled in annoyance yet listened to what the red-head had to say.

"Remember in Kindergarten, when we said we would be there for each other?" she asked in her baby-like voice.

Jade nodded, remembering that moment perfectly. Cat smiled and squeezed her hand. "I don't." she said seriously, big eyes blinking like this was crucial information before skipping off back to the others.

Jade frowned in confusion, much like she always did around Cat. Even though Cat was basically a pet in the onyx-haired girls' eyes, she had a point. Jade thought back on that day and soon got lost in her thoughts of the past.

**P.O.S.S.I.B.I.L.I.T.I.E.S**

Jade blinked, thick black eyelashes brushing her cheeks while she came back to the present. The waves crashed on the shore and when she opened her blue-gray eyes, they were met with concerned coffee brown ones.

Jade jerked backwards, looking around.

"Where are the others?" she asked Tori, not really looking at her, but instead at the ocean. She didn't trust it ever since that time in third grade… those damned dolphins.

The youngest Vega shrugged and glanced around. "They went to go farther into the island. I told them that I'd stay here with you." She said with that thousand-watt smile and deep dimples. Jade couldn't help but to sigh in frustration and begin walking away from Tori.

"C'mon Jade! Wait!" Tori yelled after her. Soon a warm, slender hand was in her own pale one and she looked up to catch the awed gaze of the half-Latina.

"I'm glad you came…" she said softly, her eyes never leaving Jade's. Not even to stare at the exposed skin that her outfit left un-covered. The sunglasses resting on her head, black camisole and extremely short denim shorts made Jade a beach babe, even though she didn't try to be.

"Yeah, only because you were driving us out to the boat so we could get here." Jade replied, feigning annoyance.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. You don't like to drive in the day light. You know that makes zero sense right?" Tori asked her.

Jade just shrugged and let a faint smile tug at her lips.

"When have you ever cared if someone made sense Vega? It doesn't make sense that you like me but yet you still do."

"Wait, what?" Tori asked, panicked.

"What?"

"I- I never said I liked you like that Jade!" she spoke nervously.

"I didn't either… What's up with you?" The onyx haired girl asked seriously.

"Nothing, I just, I know that since last week you've been nicer to me, and I like that we can be friends Jade…" she said softly, not bringing her saddened gaze up from the sand.

She finally gazed upwards and her eyes locked onto blue ones. Jade didn't understand what was happening until Robbie was suddenly right beside them and talking about how they found a baby monkey in the forest. Jade nodded, letting him know that they would be there in a few. Tori gave her a sad smile before following Robbie and leaving the onyx haired girl by the water.

The pale teen shied away from a particularly large wave and quickly caught up with the two of them. Darker brown eyes met blue ones when Cat jumped up in delight as Jade arrived. Soon Jade was being held in a bone crushing hug and she smiled, breathing in the scent of Cat's strawberry shampoo.

Not that it was a secret to everyone else; Cat was the one girl that Jade truly let in completely. The red-head knew everything about Jade and faithfully kept her promise to keep those secrets.

Soon her soft breath was in her ear as she whispered, "Jade, follow me." The paler girl reluctantly agreed and they turned around and left with the poor excuse that Jade had dropped something and that they'd be back soon.

A few minuets and several cuts from thorn bushes later, Cat's hand was in Jade's slightly larger one and her free arm slid naturally around Jade's waist. Her head was rested on Jade's chest comfortably, as they had been this close since they were both thirteen and bi-curious.

The blue eyed girl's soft spot for the red head has never wavered.

"Jade-y?" Cat used the nickname that only she had permission to say, otherwise Jade would have hurt someone. Badly.

"Yeah." Jade mumbled in acknowledgement.

"D'you like Tori?" she asked softly in her babyish voice. Jade's ice blue eyes softened and caught the smaller girl's.

"Cat…"

"Do you?" she pressed.

"Yeah, maybe. As a friend, I swear." Jade promised quickly before leaning down and pressing her lips softly against Cat's. The redhead smiled happily when Jade pulled back and her head buried into the taller girls neck.

"You two would be a cute couple." Cat stated idly.

Jade didn't know what to say to that. So she said nothing.

**P.O.S.S.I.B.I.L.I.T.I.E.S **

Andre, Robbie (with Rex), and Cat had all went to the boat to get their stuff, forcing Tori and Jade to sit together but apart on the green grass further into the tropical island.

The warm breeze shifted Tori's hair so that it constantly flew into her face. She let out a frustrated sigh when she yanked it back for the twelfth time. Jade's blue-gray eyes flicked up curiously while her eyebrows scrunched lightly.

"Vega?" She asked hesitantly.

"What?" Came Tori's snappy remark, taking out her frustration on Jade whose face turned into a scowl in the time that it took to blink.

"I mean, sorry." Tori sighed. The paler girl had smartly brought a ponytail holder which was currently holding her thick black tresses into a ponytail atop her head.

"My hair is annoying me." Tori stated when Jade gave her no reply.

Blue-gray eyes watched amusedly as the half-Latina searched in the pockets of her _very _short shorts for something to hold her hair back with. Eventually Jade took pity on the girl and shuffled over to Tori on her knees as she pulled a black rubber band from around her wrist.

"Turn around." She commanded softly, making Tori flinch with her proximity.

"God Jade… make a noise or something." The tanned girl complained as she followed Jade's directions. Soon cold, smooth hands were lightly brushing her neck and scalp as Jade gingerly worked at her hair.

Tori wondered what was taking the Goth so long when all she had to do was put it into a ponytail. A few moments later, the soothing hands were gone and Tori was trying not to fall asleep from the nice feel of her hands.

Slowly the brown eyed girl reached up to touch her hair and felt a braid from the crown of her head straight down the middle to her back with the rubber band tied at the bottom.

"W-wow… Jade, I didn't know you really-"

"Really _what, _Vega?" She scowled, crossing her arms defensively.

"Really knew how to braid this well." Tori finished softly.

"Yeah, well don't get used to it. You were irritating me with all the moving around your hair was doing."

That sounded lame even to her.

"Bullshit." Tori muttered under her breath, making Jade's lips quirk in amusement.

"The goody-two-shoes Tori Vega used foul language! I am ever so shocked!" she said with that special voice always reserved for mocking the youngest Vega.

Instead of getting defensive this time, Tori laughed. Jade hadn't really had the chance to just listen to it before, but she figured out at that moment that she would do anything to hear it again.

A few hours later and the group still weren't back yet. There was obviously no signal on the island so they figured that they might have just gone to explore, or maybe got sidetracked, or swallowed whole by some monstrous beast.

Okay, that last one was Jade's thought, not Tori's.

Though not surprisingly, the idea only served to amuse her, except for the fact that Cat was with them. Damn it.

Tori had tried several times to get to know the one girl who interested her the absolute most, maybe it was becauseshe was so _mysterious_, so secretive. Jade was like a riddle that she'd been given to solve and once Tori wanted something, she did whatever was necessary to get it.

"Jade?" Tori asked after an hour of silence from her last question not being answered.

"What?" Jade replied, annoyed.

"What's your family like?" Tori asked honestly. Jade couldn't help but be flattered at how sincerely Tori wanted to know about her, but she couldn't let the brown eyed girl have that type of information. Besides, it hurt bad enough just to think about it, let alone tell her.

"Why? You met my dad, and I told you before that I didn't have a happy childhood. What else is there to know?" She asked as if the topic didn't affect her at all. Little did Tori know…

"Yeah, yeah, your favorite toy was a hammer, I got it. But what's your mom like?"

Jade sighed in exasperation.

"She was sweet… nice, even." Jade answered gravely, staring hard at the white sand around where she sat in the grass beside Tori, leaning against a palm tree.

"Was?" Tori asked, confused.

"She left. When I was ten." Jade answered, her tone the same as when she described her mother.

"I-I'm so sorry." Tori said truthfully, wringing her hands nervously. Yes, Jade made her nervous.

"Don't be." Jade stated with a shrug, forcing a smile onto her lips.

"What's taking them so long?" Jade asked, effectively steering the conversation away from herself. She didn't want Tori to know any more than she had to.

"I dunno… maybe we should go look for th-" Tori stopped speaking suddenly, her face frozen in a panic, staring right over Jade's shoulder.

_Damn, this is just like the movies when the killer is right behind the poor unsuspecting ditz on the screen._ Jade thought.

Her blue-gray eyes rolled and she turned around. Her jaw hit the ground, which was _very _rare for Jade.

Cat was stumbling back over to them with her lips wrapped tightly around Robbie's. Rex was nowhere to be seen and their clothes were shredded at the bottom.

They didn't seem to notice that they were even watching but soon she felt Tori's warm, soft hand pushing her mouth closed while her other hand wrapped around Jade's and pulled her up to her feet.

She slowly regained feeling in her legs from sitting so long and then Tori was leading her through sand then grass, then dirt, then more sand until Tori stopped unexpectedly.

Jade stumbled and she bumped into Tori from behind, sending them both off balance. Yet, before Tori could fall over, Jade wrapped her arm around Tori's waist and kept her steady.

The half-Latina felt Jade's soothing coldness around her stomach and her breath hitched at the contact. Soon the blue eyed teen regained her senses and quickly drew her arm away, putting a safe two feet of distance between the two. Jade looked up and saw what made the youngest Vega stop so suddenly.

The large cave opening was intimidating for Tori but intriguing for Jade, who tried to pull the half-Latina inside of it. The brunette shook her head shyly and held her ground.

"What about the others?" She asked Jade, to which she replied, "What? They went on an adventure without us, and two of them had their fun time filled with an awkward make-out session. Who cares if we go on an adventure of our own?"

The half-Latina thought about Jade's answer and soon smiled, taking the pale girls hand.

She never imagined before that she'd ever even be allowed to _think_ about doing that, but now she had permission; and you know what?

Jade's hand felt pretty damn good in hers.

**A/N: I have a pretty good idea of where I want this story to go, but suggestions and criticism are always welcome. I really want to know what you guys thought, so: ****Review Darlings! ;)**


	3. Eclipses

**How are ya Darlings? I'll try to update more frequently now that I have slightly more time on my hands. (Not really, but I'll do it anyway :) **

**P.S: Yes, I'm sure some of you noticed I changed the name and summary, I didnt like the previous one all that much ;)**

**Enjoy this chapter of Jori-ness ;P**

Jade's silky black hair blew gently around her pale face as they got further into the cave. The darkness never wavered and they groped blindly against the walls while Jade hesitantly held onto Tori's arm for support. A slight breeze was felt but they had no idea where it was from, as they were a good mile away from the entrance.

"I didn't think caves were so damn long…" Jade muttered angrily.

"This was your idea Jade… God, it's so hot!" Tori complained. And she was right, the cave had gotten hotter the further they had gone inside of it. Jade had pulled off her black tank top all together, leaving her in a black lace bra while Tori had just rolled up her shirt, showing off the expanse of her toned stomach. Not much was seen in the poor lighting but eventually Jade and Tori's eyes adjusted and they paused for a break, sliding down he warm cave wall and sitting beside each other, panting gently from exertion.

"But it's your birthday, so I'm going to blame you all I want." Jade said with a tired smirk.

Tori sighed, but soon they lapsed into a semi-comfortable silence. Jade's generally dark mind began to wander and it eventually found its way to thinking of her ex-boyfriend; the boyfriend who had been her safe haven for almost three years.  
>To think that he broke up with her so easily, and she was later told that right after she drove away, he suggested they play cards. The paler girl's frown deepened in disbelief. He didn't even say the words that they were over, but they were implied; and she believed that it was her fault for that. She could have stayed, let them talk through it, but one of her poor qualities shone through and ruined that for her. She was stubborn.<p>

She was also jealous. Jealous that some chick with blond hair and blue eyes that could never rival hers, and tanned skin that she would envy because she could never achieve a tan, would just come by and steal Beck away without a second thought. He was her harbor, the _one _person that she let past _all_ of her defenses, who broke down all of her walls one by one until she was bare in front of him; and he never wavered.

He just smiled and kissed her and made her head spin with a taste of happiness that she hadn't experienced since her mother abandoned her when she was ten and her father blamed her for it and truly hated her. He found the chink in her armor and wormed his way inside, only for him to silently blow a gaping hole where her heart used to be. The same heart that only held him and Cat in it.

She looked down at Tori who was drifting off with her head leaned back against the wall and her long chestnut hair tumbling down her back. Tori's sunshine burst through that hole, giving it that comforting warmth that is felt on a warm, sunny day. It would take a long time before Jade even started healing, but she could only hold on to the faint hope that one day, she wouldn't have to walk around with a black hole in her chest. Maybe it would fill with sunshine.

The next day, Jade sat on her bed in her dark room with burgundy walls and hardwood floors because she hates carpeting. It was the only floor in the house besides the kitchen and bathrooms that wasn't covered in carpet.

The jars of odd items she collected over the years sat on her dresser and on shelves around the room while picture frames with butterfly wings jammed into them hung on the wall. A painting of a porcelain doll with gaping holes where it's eyes should be, hung over her the head of her queen-sized bed. Somewhere beside her feet, her Pear Phone began vibrating, shooting out the lyrics to Bad Reputation, and signaling to her that it was Beck. She took a deep breath and picked it up while pressing the green talk button.

"What?" She deadpanned, all the while, wishing that Tori were with her so that she could smile at her attempts to make her feel better.

"Hey, how are you?" was his response. He sounded so casual, like this was so _normal_. Jade may not have been his first girlfriend, but he was definitely her first love. He was the second person she ever looked at as something other than a friend, and the first guy.

All of two and a half years, and he already sounded like he was over it. A pale hand whipped up to swipe at the tears that threatened to spill over her eyes that appeared gray in the dim lighting of her room.

A million biting responses almost left her lips, many of them featuring: Fuck off, fuck you, I hate you, how could you, you asshole, I never want to see you again...

But those didn't come. She simply hung up her phone and turned it off. But not before she sent a quick message to Tori stating that she'd be there in fifteen. She took a shaky breath and looked around her room, her vision becoming blurry once again until she blinked away the tears and didn't care that they were on her face anymore. She suddenly jumped up from her black comforter and took several strides across her large room to get to her dresser which she painted black herself. A duffel bag was grabbed from the corner of the room from when she used to sneak out and go meet Beck and she teared up again from the memory.

Jade wasn't used to all of these emotions, she was used to not feeling anything that didn't include jealously, anger, adrenaline, and happiness. This depression slowly weighed her down and made her lungs feel constricted as if she couldn't get enough air. Her breathing got heavier and she realized that the struggle was her holding back sobs. A cross between a growl and a whimper escaped her throat as she carelessly threw shirts, pants, and underclothes into her bag, followed by her toothbrush and a pair of boots. As she made her way out of her room, the house was silent, and she thanked whatever higher power that would listen for her father not being home.

Her keys were grabbed from her purse which she left by the front door, and her phone which was remembered right before she left her room, found its usual spot in her pocket. It surprised her that she didn't even consider going to Cat for this problem. Cat may be a ditz but the girl is certainly not stupid. Jade's thoughts wander to the redhead as she got inside of her car and took off down the street, happy that the skies are gray because they match her mood. Jade was always one to be extremely pessimistic, and what other do you expect from someone who has had every promise ever made to them broken? It's better to think of the worst outcome, because then when things do go to shit, at least it's not a surprise.

Cat was the exact opposite, and for a while, maybe that made her slightly optimistic. But today, she didn't think she could handle all of her never ending happiness. Cat had family problems too, more than she dared to even go into thinking about, as that was a whole other topic. Jade didn't need someone to tell her it would all be okay, that Beck was a jerk, that she'll find someone else… She wanted someone to tell her that they understand that it's hard for her, to just sit there and hold her and _not _tell her that it will be okay because it won't. It will always hurt just as first loves always do.

She wanted someone to put a band-aid on her wounds and help them heal, not cover them up with a piece of tissue and give a half-assed attempt at stopping the bleeding. Tori was the person to do these things even if she did need help with her pep talks. Then again, she might've just been off because Jade was different from everyone else. She didn't operate the way others did. Tori could fix their problems in her sleep if needed, but Jade was a different story. So before Jade could even knock on the door and it went swinging open, Tori hesitated only slightly before pulling the paler girl into a warm, much-needed, hug.

One that Jade hadn't been expecting but she sure as hell wasn't complaining. The tears that still lingered in her eyes faded away to nothingness as her arms slowly moved to hug her back and the tightness in her chest loosened until it was nonexistent. Still hugging her, Tori took her bag from Jade's hand and dropped it by the front door, closing it with her foot. Blue eyes closed in relief from the pain that had refused to leave her since the breakup, pain that had doubled since Beck had called. Tori's scent of cinnamon and vanilla filled her senses and Jade had relaxed for the first time in days.

She pulled away enough to look Jade in the eye before asking, "Do you want to talk about it?" The paler of the two couldn't help the tears that came to her eyes, except these weren't tears of sadness.

Only Tori would know without Jade having to tell her, that she liked being asked before people tried to pry into her life. Onyx hair shook gently as she shook her head, gratitude in her eyes. Tori nodded and gave her a gentle smile before she led her up to her room. Jade wasn't one to talk much, more content to sit back and observe, so when she began going into detail of her feelings of discontent since Beck broke up with her, Tori was slightly stunned, but did her best to listen and to offer helpful comments when needed. She could easily tell that Jade did _not _want false promises of things getting better, but she needed to be coddled in a way.

She was vulnerable and hurt, and Tori had no problem with being her shield for as long as needed. Jade eventually lapsed into silence once again and began crying silently in the middle of a story about how she and Beck always went to catch butterflies and she still had them hung up in her room. She silently cursed herself for being so weak, but Jesus, it _hurt_. Tori wrapped her arms around her and rocked her gently. Before they knew it, it was around one in the morning and Jade was wearing Tori's pajamas because in her haste, the paler girl had not bothered to look inside of her bag and make sure all of her items were in there.

They lay in Tori's twin bed, facing each other, saying nothing. Jade's eyes are closed as she tries in a futile attempt to fall asleep but the delicate frown on her face let Tori know that she was having difficulty. The brown eyed girl gently wrapped her and around Jade's and the pale hand intertwined their fingers. Soon the frowns smoothed out and her breathing deepened. Jade got a good night's sleep for the first time since she last slept beside Beck.

Jade woke up first, her body locking up in shock when she opened her eyes to an unfamiliar room. The lavender walls loomed over her and made her worry increase until the memories of the previous night came flooding back. Jade's hand was asleep, and she tried to flex it to get the blood flowing once more before she realized why it had fallen asleep in the first place. Her hand was wrapped almost tenderly around Tori's.

Said girl was breathing softly, her light breaths shifting Jade's hair around her face. Jade's lips curved into a hesitant, small smile at the feeling of being wanted, of being seen as an ally instead of a liability. Her faint smile faltered when she realized that this was even stronger than the feeling of content that she believed she had around Cat and Beck. They were like momentary relief, a glass of ice cold lemonade in 100 degree weather.

Tori seemed to be more like the shade that protected her as she drank. The lemonade would soon run out but the shade would not fail her. Her arched eyebrows dug down above her nose when she realized that the shade moved along with the rising and setting of the sun.

Finally she just thought, _Fuck it_. And closed her eyes again, reveling in the scent of Tori.

Jade had almost fallen back asleep when Tori had shifted slightly in her own slumber, her tanned arm going around the pale girl's waist almost protectively. Jade's eyebrows shot up while her heart hammered in her chest. It took her several moments to realize that it wasn't spasming out of control for a bad reason. Something akin to butterflies moved restlessly around in her stomach. It wasn't fear, nor was it disgust.

It was more like anticipation. Tori's face was not at _all _far away with the limited amount of space available in Tori's twin bed. Suddenly she was all too aware of how if this were Beck, she'd kiss him hard on the lips to wake him up, and if it were Cat, she'd gently bite the tip of her nose until she batted at it and woke up with an adorable sleepy smile. But this is Tori. Her sunshine, her relief, her… her what?

When has Tori ever been _her _anything? Anything besides her friend. Maybe that is why she never tanned; because if Tori is the sun, then Jade is the moon. The moon was never meant to light up the way that the sun does, never meant to blend together.

But she couldn't deny the one thought that kept intruding. _Eclipses are beautiful._

**I really like this chapter, but what do you guys think? What do you want to see in the next chapter, or in general? I want Tori and Jade's relationship to bulid **

**slowly , what's the rush right? Of course then there's the Cat and Beck drama... so is this a love square? Possibilities are endless. :P Let me know what you think**

**Review!**


	4. You're Not Ugly

**Why, hello Darlings! How are you all? I'm not 100% sure how I feel about this chapter, but do know that the next will be much longer and will delve more into Jade's background. This one however, is mainly focused on the building of Tori and Jade's relationship. As much as I know that most of you would LOVE to see them together ASAP, it's just not realistic, but trust me, it is coming soon ^.^ Enough of me, on with the story, I know.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Dan. So no.**

**Enjoy!**

**~Tori's POV~**

When I finally woke up, my bleary eyes tried to focus on the shape in front of me, wondering what the heck was in my bed… Jade. The memories of the night before came back in a dizzying rush and my eyes focused on the girl that I had seen vulnerable and broken more times in my first two years of Hollywood Arts than most people would in their lifetime.

Jade's trust was like masterpiece on a thousand dollar canvas. You had to be ridiculously careful with it or else you'll mess up and ruin it. Jade had ended up being someone meaningful to me in these past few days. While most of the school expected me to go after Beck, the rest expected him and Jade to get right back together; and then there were always the girls who thought they were the hottest thing since microwave popcorn and thought that they actually had a chance with Beck.

I hadn't noticed that my arm was around Jade's waist until I saw that her back was now opposite to me and she was snuggled into my front. I couldn't decide if I should wake her up or just close my eyes and enjoy this moment of peace; because she was completely relaxed and her breathing was even as I felt her stomach rise and fall with each breath.

She stirred and turned to face me, eyes half lidded and shiny from sleep, she was only inches away.

"Morning sunshine." She mumbled in a husky voice that almost everyone has when they first wake up.

Though with her voice, and that sound, and her proximity… it did very odd things to my heart. The erratic thumping of it beat wildly against her chest. Why was she so close? I swallowed hard and prayed to God that she didn't feel or hear it. I've never been so unlucky in my life.

"Woah, calm down Vega, it's just me." She said with a look of amusement, her voice still thick from sleep.

I blinked my eyes hard and the heat spread from my cheeks, to my neck, as well to other places that I wouldn't like to think about right now.

"Uh, yeah…" I croaked in embarrassment before hastily rolling out of the bed and practically running towards the bathroom across the hall. Thank goodness Trina wasn't awake yet and therefore was not holding up the bathroom. I closed the bathroom door louder than I had meant to and the sound itself made me jump with the adrenaline that had my heart pounding.

At least that's what I told myself that it was. My bare feet padded across the cold tile to the sink and turned the hot and cold handles half way, side to side. The warm water ran into the sink and I cupped my hands under it, shaking my head back so that my hair wouldn't be in my face, and splashing the warm water on my cheeks, forehead, and neck. My heart was slowing down when I heard muffled footsteps through the door and finally Jade barged inside, never one for knocking apparently.

"Don't walk away from me!" she demanded, eyebrows scrunched and hands on her hips. Her hair was tousled and her…_my_ pajamas were wrinkled from sleep. The black tank top was tugged down, just slightly showing off the top of her cleavage, and the purple pajama shorts did _nothing_ to help my brain function a response.

"Vega!" she snapped, her frown turning into her infamous death glare.

"What do you want me to say?" I said a bit too loudly.

"Why the hell did you freak out?" She asked, looking at me like I hurt her feelings.

"B-because, you, I mean _I, _I wrapped my _arm _around your _waist_! And I'm pretty sure that's not okay!" I stuttered and said with my arms crossed, my hands dripping onto the white tiles of the bathroom and water dripping off my chin. I swiped at it with my arm.

"You know what? Okay… I get that, that I'm ugly alright. You didn't have to-"

"Wait _what_? Jade… Jade you are _so not _ugly!" I said in shock, taking a step towards her. She crossed her arms and tried to close herself off. "Yes I am. I know_ Beck _thinks so all the time compared to all these other girls. Why wouldn't _you_ think so too?" She spat.

I placed my hands on her shoulders, sliding them down to pull away her arms and hug her; the water on my face was dry by then so I didn't worry about it when I buried my face in her neck. She smelled like she usually did: lilac and lavender, mixed with my smell. It took her a few moments to hug me back but it did happen.

"Jade, never say that you're ugly alright? You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." I told her honestly. She tenses and asked, "You're serious?" quietly.

"I promise." I respond, and she pulled away, and crossed her arms again though she didn't look as upset.

"Don't." Before could ask what, she clarified. "Don't promise me anything Tori." She mumbled with a gentle frown over her light blue eyes. I reached up and brushed a strand of black hair out of her face and my fingers lingered for a second longer than they should have. Her eyes closed tightly and she seemed to be holding herself together.

"Come here." I whispered, and she stepped into another hug, holding onto me like her life depended on in while sobs wracked her body.

Several hours later, I beg my parents to let Jade stay over. I explain her situation and watch in silent amusement as Jade puts her acting skills to use and tells her heart-wrenching and slightly exaggerated rendition of what happened between her and Beck and how she felt the break-up coming for a long time now.

My mom had tears in her eyes and my father had his lips pressed into a tight line of apprehension and sympathy. Ten minuets later we go to my back yard and sit in the grass, several yards away from the pool. I lay back, not minding the tickle of the green grass as it brushes against my thighs that are exposed by my denim shorts.

Jade sat Indian style, hunched over and staring down at her shoes. I wonder if she's just thinking until I see something clear splash against her calf. I sit up slowly and get to my knees beside her, placing a hand on her bare shoulder.

Her tank top strap on that side slid down due to her hunched in position. She doesn't flinch, but instead turns her sad gaze to fix onto my worried one. Blue eyes glimmer when the sunlight reflects off her tears, and the sight would be beautiful if not for the reason behind those tears.

When the eventually spill over, I swipe my thumb gently across her pale cheek. I remember watching Jade a few months ago, and in friendly adoration, I admired her almost sculpture-like appearance.

She seemed like every one of her features were spent extra time on so that they stood out boldly and demanded attention. The delicate, but yet almost sharp line of her jaw, the fierce and knowing glint in her eyes, those same eyes that were a blue that could rival the sky on it's sunniest day, and had the same gray spark of it as right before a thunderstorm.

I couldn't help but wonder what parents could ever make this beautiful girl so broken and negative and _dark_… I've seen her laugh, one time, just one, fleeting glimpse of her truly laughing with Beck by the lockers in between passing periods.

The way her eyes lit up, and the glint in her eyes turned into an expression of pure joy. Her smile was the widest I'd ever seen it, and it was then that I realized that Jade's teeth were perfect, not one imperfection.

When I later asked Cat about it, she stopped in the middle of the tale of how her brother killed her fish, and let me know as if it was obvious that Jade had never had braces. I had frowned and wondered on that for a while, Cat's chatter turning into background noise.

I realize that I've just been staring at her all of this time, and she's been watching me with a curious gaze and only a hint of amusement. Her tears have dried and she's smirking now that she's realized I've come back from my overactive mind.

"I see you're back." She states with a quirk of her studded eyebrow.

"Have you ever had braces?" I blurt out, immediately cursing myself internally for my wandering mind.

"Excuse me?" she asks, her tone not as playful as it was a moment ago, and in fact, a look akin to trepidation appears in her eyes.

"Well, have you?" I press, figuring that I might as well find out the answer.

Her blue-gray eyes narrow slightly against the sunlight when a cloud moves from in front of the sun and a burst of light shines on us. Her one bare shoulder rises and falls as she shakes her head slightly. Her jet black tresses hide her face from me as she looks down again.

"I get it from my mom." She mutters, gaze still on the ground.

"You get what from her?" I ask for verification, and she sighs faintly as she looks up at me.

"The perfect teeth." She starts, but stops herself from explaining any further.

"Have I ever seen your mom? Like, a picture?" I asked, mentally looking through my memory for any woman who looked like Jade.

"I doubt it."

My eyebrows furrow as I imagine how I would feel if I had went through my awkward stages of life without my mother to guide me through it. A mental cringe leaves me with a cold chill as I glance back to Jade.

"It's just you and your dad?" I ask, knowing that she has a brother from one video on The Slap, but I didn't want her to know that I'd basically been stalking her videos in an effort to learn more about her.

"No, my younger brother James. I call him Onyx. That's his middle name." she said quietly.

"What's yours?" I ask curiously.

"August, and why do you want to know so much about me?" Jade asks, and I shrug slightly and answer, "Well, we're friends now, right? And friends tell each other about themselves. You're middle name is pretty by the way. Can I meet your brother?"

Jade shakes her head, probably because my sentence sounded really long to her. It's obvious that she loses interest very quickly.

"I'm sure he'd love you. He's eight and nowhere near as depressed as I was." Jade smirked, though I could definitely tell that she envied her brother's happiness.

"What's the difference between your childhood and his?" I asked out of curiosity. It also gave me a mini thrill each time that Jade revealed something personal about herself. It was a privilege I was grateful to have.

"For one, he didn't grow up with a mom, so he doesn't miss her because he doesn't remember her. My dad got rid of anything of hers; including the pictures, so he doesn't even know what she looks like." Jade spoke with a detached voice, making it clear to me that she really missed her mother.

"Also, my father doesn't blame him for my mother leaving, he blames me. So James doesn't get the _warm _feeling of hatred that radiates from my dad in waves when he's around me." She sneered sarcastically.

"Jade, is that why you're so angry most of the time?" I ask seriously.

She scoffs and rolls her eyes while standing up. "You have no idea." She growls before standing from the grass and brushing stray strings of green from her thighs. Her converse moved silently over the grass until she got to the door that led inside of my house. I watched silently as she proceeded to go around the counter and right out of the front door.

I'm sure this is pathetic, but I missed her company already.

**What did you all think? I'd love to hear what you guys want to see, 'cause I need to keep my readers entertained. Y'know, because you all are awesome :)**

**Review!**


End file.
